


Protective

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Military, Mpreg, Protective puppies, Puppies, Reunion, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity
Summary: Michael's been gone in training for awhile not and he's going to have to stay longer than expected. Luke spends his night with Desmond.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by all those dogs being reunited with their owners and such so I made a one shot.

Luke hummed softly as he stared down at the letter feeling disappointment as he read over the messy scrawl. One hand settled down onto his stomach gently stroking the ever growing protrusion. He smled softly as Desmond’s nose nudged against his hand. Looking down at the beautiful Siberian Husky he pet over his head setting the letter to the side. 

 

_ Dear Lucas, _

 

_ Babe I’m sorry but I’m not going to make it home on time. You and Desmond are gonna have to hold on a little bit longer okay love? Only a little more sweet pea and I'll be back home with you. I don’t have much time but I love you and I’ll be home soon.  _

 

 

  * __Mikey__



 

 

“Just gonna be me and you for a little bit longer okay?” Luke asked softly stroking over his ear. 

 

Desmond snuggled closer nose skimming over the taut skin of Luke’s stomach. Luke sighed softly hugging the large dog close to him settling into sleep. Desmond paced across the floor nails clicking on the tiles. HIs ears perked as he heard the scrape of shoes on cement. Desmond turned and cautiously approached the door lip curling back as he came closer. The jingle of keys sounded in the dead of night making Desmond ready. The door swung open slightly scuffed black boots connecting with the wood. 

 

The slightly woodsy smell of Michael entered the house making Desmond stop in his tracks sniffing around the area. Michael set down his bags kneeling down hugging Desmond. Desmond whined wiggling closer to Michael licking at his face snuggling down underneath him. Michael pet Desmond smiling as the young pup snuggled close and licked him excited to see Michael. After the reunion Michael stood and started to the bedroom. As he climbed up the stairs Desmond was right next to him tail wagging happily. MIchael entered the bedroom and smiled softly at Luke. who was curled up on the bed sleeping deeply.

 

As Michael stepped across the floors Desmond ran in front of him growling softly. Michael faltered a little looking down at Desmond shocked at his pup’s behavior. “Desmond it’s me. That’s my husband silly.” he said softly walking closer. 

 

Desmond growled louder as Michael stepped closer hand hovering over Luke’s side. The younger boy asleep on the bed turned a little snuggling into his pillow. Michael smiled softly taking a step forward gasping as Desmond nipped at his arm. He walked back out of the bedroom Desmond following him. Michael shrugged off his jacket walking back into the bedroom laying on the bed facing Luke. He smiled before a large husky was lying between them pressed up against Luke protectively. Desmond kept his eyes on Michael as the older man settled under the covers after stripping down to his under clothes. He soon felt his eyes slip shut as sleep settled him. 

 

He awoke before Luke due to his training and smiled noting Desmond’s absence from the bed. He carefully scooted closer to his husband pulling him in for a hug. He smiled as Luke snuggled into him without waking up. His eyes slipped shut as Luke slept against his chest. The next time he woke Luke's arms were wrapped tightly around him, his blonde hair laid against his chest. He hugged Luke looking down at the sky blue eyes looking back up at him. Luke gasped leaning up to kiss Michael deeply, the older boy smiled kissing him deeply. Luke pulled him closer kissing all over Michael's face. Michael laughed softly as Luke kissed him all over hands settling on Luke's hips. 

 

“Baby.” He asked softly hands smoothing over his hips.

 

Luke sat up on Michael's chest looking down at him biting his lip. “Mikey.” Luke breathed. 

 

Michael's thumbs rubbed into Luke's hips. “Babe last night Desmond was growling at me when I tried to come near you. Why?” He asked looking up at the blonde settled on him. 

 

Luke bit his lip fear and anxiety sparking into his eyes. “Well he's been very overprotective of me since you left.” He said softly. 

 

Michael nodded hands sliding up to Luke's jaw pulling him down into a kiss. Luke kissed him happily before leaning up and sighing softly. “Well babe it's also because we're gonna be a family.” Luke whispered. 

 

Michael looked up at Luke with hard green eyes. Luke bit his lip squirming in place feeling tears spike in his eyes. Michael's hands slid back down settling over the taut skin of Luke's beginning to show tummy. His green eyes softened as he felt the skin of his tummy gasping softly. 

“Babe… this is great.” He whispered pulling him close kissing him deeply. “Our little family.” 

  
Luke felt happy tears sliding down his cheeks. “Our little family.” 


End file.
